Entrenamiento Adicional
by edwinguerrave
Summary: "May the Fourth be with you all!" Sí, como homenaje a una saga que aún después de 28 años nos mantiene creyendo en La Fuerza y en los caballeros Jedi, les traigo mi primer relato, donde Obi-Wan comienza a entrenarse después de instalarse en Tatooine. ¡Que la Fuerza nos acompañe! Portada(c) grantgoboom. Más info del "Día Star Wars": /2015/05/origen-dia-de-star-wars


**Entrenamiento adicional**

 _Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © Lucasfilm 1977-2015

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Star Wars", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica a partir del año 2015, son propiedad de The Walt Disney Company, 2015.(1)

* * *

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana… Específicamente en la base espacial del cinturón de asteroides Polis Massa, controlado por Alderaan._

—Maestro Obi-Wan, mientras en Tatooine estés, entrenamiento adicional para ti hay.

Esa indicación del Maestro Yoda impactó en el ya afectado Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien había pasado por el dolor de ver como su antiguo _padawan_ y amigo, Anakin Skywalker, devenido en Darth Vader, quedaba abandonado en el inhóspito planeta Mustaphar. Sólo le quedó suspirar, regresar a su sitio en la mesa de reuniones de la base espacial y atender a su maestro, también afectado por la violenta fluctuación que La Fuerza había recibido desde el final de la Guerra Clon. Cuando se sentó, Yoda suspiró, miró fijamente a Kenobi y aclaró:

—Un viejo amigo ha aprendido el camino a la inmortalidad.

—¿Quién?

—Alguien que ha vuelto del Inframundo de La Fuerza para contactarme… tu viejo Maestro, Qui-Gon Jinn.

—¿Qui-Gon? ¿Pero… cómo lo ha logrado?

—El secreto de la Antigua Orden de los Whills, él estudió. Como conversar con él, te enseñaré.

—¿Seré capaz de hablar con él?

—Como unirte a la Fuerza, él le enseñará. Tu conocimiento conservarás, cuando seas uno con la Fuerza. Incluso tu físico podrás mostrar, quizás.

Obi-Wan se sorprendió con esa información: _"Antigua Orden de los Whills"_ _ **.**_ Sabía que en sus estudios Jedi lo había oído, pero no recordaba nada de eso, y regresar a Coruscant a consultar la biblioteca del Templo Jedi era un acto suicida, por decir lo menos, pues el Emperador Palpatine mantenía la presión contra los pocos Jedi sobrevivientes de la Purga. Imposible consultarlo sin caer en las garras del naciente Imperio, por lo que tendría que averiguarlo por otra vía.

Antes de dirigirse a Tatooine con el muy pequeño Luke Skywalker, Yoda le entregó a Obi-Wan un conjunto de instrucciones que debería seguir, de acuerdo a las enseñanzas que los Whills le habían transmitido a través de Qui-Gon. Kenobi sentía que la fe que había puesto en La Fuerza renacía; aunque se encontrara sumida en la oscuridad que los Sith habían provocado al arrasar con casi toda resistencia Jedi, sabía que si lograba alimentarse de ese conocimiento podría, dado el momento adecuado, entrenar al bebé que llevaba a su familia paterna: Criegg Lars, su hijo Owen y su nuera Beru, e incluso buscar a Leia a Alderaan y entrenarla también, aunque lo acordado era ocultarlos completamente del ojo escrutador de Palpatine.

Mientras viajaba por el hiperespacio, Obi-Wan recibió una comunicación por una señal encriptada, reservada a la Orden Jedi, que de alguna manera le sorprendió por ser escasamente usada.

—¡Atención a todos quienes puedan recibir esta transmisión! ¡Transmite Taryn Anwar, vidente Jedi —El Maestro recordó que los videntes eran un grupo de Jedi que ayudaban al Consejo, aunque habían presentado muchos problemas, y en particular Taryn, quien había vaticinado la destrucción del Templo Jedi justo días antes del inicio de las Guerras Clon, siendo desoída por el Consejo, incluyéndolo a él—, informando que el secreto del Maestro Sukaal en Quarran III ha sido descubierto! ¡Es un proceso de identificación de los posibles aprendices Jedi, para capturar a aquellos que consideraba se alejaban al Lado Oscuro! Me dirijo al Borde Exterior a intentar anular las etiquetas. Si recibe esta transmisión no la responda, refúgiese y trataremos de contactarlo. Taryn Anwar fuera.(2)

Obi-Wan se quedó pensando sobre ese "sistema de identificación", y sobre todo a quién se le adjudicaba. Exteriorizó sus pensamientos:

—¿El Maestro Sukaal? Si mal no recuerdo Sukaal existió cerca de mil años atrás, en la época cercana a las guerras Sith… ¿Ese no era el mito del "artefacto"? Nunca creí en ese mito pero… ¿realmente existe ese "artefacto"? La oscuridad en La Fuerza me impide discernir que sea cierto o no. Quizás en Tatooine pueda, aunque primero voy a cumplir con el entrenamiento que me propuso el Maestro Yoda.

* * *

Entregar a Luke a su tío Owen Lars no fue sencillo para Obi-Wan; a pesar que sabía que el bebé crecería con su familia, no sabía si esa era una decisión adecuada, sólo confiaba en La Fuerza. Aunque había decidido decirle a Owen y Bera que estaría en contacto, cambió a último minuto y sólo se despidió en silencio. Sólo les comentó que se llamaba Ben Kenobi, que había conocido a Anakin y que el bebé que les dejaba era su hijo

Regresó a Mos Eisley, vendió la nave que perteneció a Padme, luego de borrar todos los registros de la nave: comunicaciones, bitácora de vuelos, todo lo que relacionara a la nave con sus antiguos propietarios. Con lo obtenido, compró una vieja cabaña a medio camino entre Mos Eisley y Mos Espa y un _speeder,_ lo que le permitiría estar en contacto con los Lars y con Luke Skywalker.

La cabaña, a pesar de estar en la zona que usualmente recorren los moradores Tusken, no mostraba signos de abandono; los dispositivos electrónicos funcionaban correctamente, y tenía un cierto "calor de hogar" que Obi-Wan no percibía desde sus años de padawan en el Templo Jedi.

Acondicionó lo que se convertiría en su vivienda y centro de estudio de las instrucciones que Yoda le dejó, y luego de terminar, trató de percibir La Fuerza, intentando sincronizarse con la escasa luz que ésta tenía en tiempos tan oscuros. Esa era la primera lección que los Whills le habían dejado a Yoda: _El Jedi debe hacerse uno con la Fuerza, sincronizarse y sentir como fluye por su cuerpo mortal hasta percibir cómo se fusiona con ella._

Una cosa era decirlo y otra, muy distinta, lograrlo. Y eso se debía a que aún se sentía abrumado por todo lo que había pasado desde la muerte del General Grevious: el ataque de los clones que dirigía en Utapau, el descubrimiento de la traición de Anakin, su batalla con él en Mustaphar, el nacimiento de los gemelos y la muerte de Padme, la naciente oscuridad en La Fuerza. Cuando intentaba despejar su mente de todo para comenzar a sentirla a su alrededor, una imagen le hacía desistir: la imagen de su antiguo aprendiz, mutilado, gritándole _Te odio_ justo en el momento en que la tierra ardiente del planeta lo envolvía en llamas…

* * *

A la tercera semana, luego de varios intentos, quiso desistir:

—No… No puedo —expresó en voz alta, presa de la desesperanza—. Por mucho que lo intente, la oscuridad en la Fuerza me impide concentrarme.

Pero _algo_ en La Fuerza le hizo recordar lo que Qui-Gon Jinn le había enseñado tantas veces, y que el propio Yoda se había encargado de recordarle con las instrucciones: _Tu mente serenar debes, y ser uno con la Fuerza lograrás._

—Ser uno con la Fuerza. Ser uno con la Fuerza —repitió mientras volvía a su posición de relajación. Lo dijo varias veces hasta que se sintió fuera de la habitación, fuera de ese espacio, flotando en una sensación cálida, y escuchó a lo lejos una voz, que aunque conocida, no reconoció:

—Lo estás logrando, mi querido amigo, lo estás logrando. Mantente sereno —por mucho que lo intentaba, Obi-Wan no podía, tratando de localizar esa voz, dónde la había escuchado. La voz se volvió a escuchar, cada vez más clara—: Recuerda que apenas estás comenzando a comprender las enseñanzas de los Whills; cuando alcances un mayor nivel de unión con La Fuerza podrás verme y entender cómo desprenderte de tu cuerpo mortal.

—¿Maestro Qui-Gon?

—Sí, mi joven aprendiz —respondió la voz, haciendo alegrar a Obi-Wan—, poco a poco lograrás apartar los sentimientos de dolor, liberándote de estas ataduras. El camino será largo, pero tienes la fortaleza para conseguirlo. No te encierres en el pasado, en lo vivido, porque la Fuerza es capaz de reponerse.

Luego de esta conversación vinieron muchas más, y Obi-Wan, Ben para los escasos vecinos que lo conocieron en Tatooine, se fortalecía cada vez más en las enseñanzas de la Orden Secreta de los Whills.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) Este fic es un "spin-off" del _**Episodio III: La Venganza del Sith,**_ donde exploro un poco parte de lo que queda pendiente en esa conversación entre Yoda y Obi-Wan. Se incluye parte del diálogo original planteado en el guión y novelización de esta película, que intento desarrollar, y a quienes espero hacer justicia, como un homenaje a una saga que marcó vidas por más de 28 años. _**May the Force be with us!**_

(2) Esta historia se narra en el _fanfilm_ **Revelations** (2005), realizado por _**Panicstruck Productions.**_


End file.
